


Why Me?

by readess



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readess/pseuds/readess
Summary: When Barry’s roommate starts dating Taako Taaco, Barry’s introverted world is turned upside down. Taako is ok, but now Barry is surrounded by Taako’s (and by extension, Kravitz’s) friend group, specifically Taako’s twin sister, Lup, who Barry may or may not have a bitter academic rivalry with.(Maybe dont read this, there's a good chance I'm not going to write more... feel free to steal my dumb much ado about nothing idea I guess. All my love <3)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen this is 100% unbeta-ed and also maybe kinda messy because I'm impatient. More to come, I'm actually pretty exited about this tbh.  
> This chapter is also mostly just background info

Barry Bluejeans was to sort of person who genuinely enjoyed college for the sake of being educated. He went to his classes, he read textbooks for fun, he went to the library just to pick up a book on necromancy or some shit and read it right there in the stacks. He was also the sort of person who was fine with little to no human interaction. Why would he? He had the vast field of whatever the hell he wants to learn about. In fact, for the first few months of college, the only human interaction he really had was his roommate, Kravitz McAllister.

Barry and Kravitz had a sort of mutual understanding that they were both fine with not needing to talk to one another. They could go days without talking, especially when Barry threw himself into his work with such reckless abandon that he sort of forgets to function as a human and not an academic machine. But for the most part they got along well. And you know what? Barry was perfectly fine with it all. He had his research and that was all he needed. And then Kravitz started dating Taako Taaco. And Barry’s whole introverted academic world went to shit.

Taako was the cook at the dinner that Kravitz had been frequenting more and more as the semester went on. Barry didn’t really care enough to know the details, but he supposed that Taako had made the first move because, knowing his roommate, Kravitz would have pined until the end of time before would say anything. Barry didn't mind Taako. He was a nice enough guy, if a bit loud, but now Kravitz was coming home with food that tasted like it was made by the gods, so Barry wasn't complaining. The one downside was that Kravitz was now friends with Taako's friends. They were nice enough people, but the problem was that Barry was already acquainted with one in particular, Lup, Taako's twin sister. And they didn't exactly get along well.


End file.
